catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Naarah/General
Naarah is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost, who was first introduced in CatGhost 1 Birthday. Description Naarah is a mischievous blue spirit described by Key as "evil"Happybirthday. It is clear that she does not represent any form of animal like Elon or Gideon do, implying that while she is a ghost like the rest of them, she may be a different type of spirit. She mentions in the first episode that she misses having a body. In her human form, she appears to be a young girl with blueish dark gray hair in pigtails, wearing a red dressCatGhost 3 Window Window. Another form of hers can be found in the Dark Forest in the game Happybirthday, where she appears as a blueish skeleton in a more faded red dress. This version of Naarah will complain that she is cold, and can't breathe, that a "she" lured her into this place, and expresses the desire to save an unknown man who supposedly waited for her. Any question or statement said to Key that involves the word "murder" will trigger a jumpscare of the blue skeleton, although the same image will sometimes flicker randomly during normal gameplay. Abilities Naarah expresses the ability to make her eyes glow red, and make her voice multi-layered and scary, similarly to ElonCatGhost 1 Birthday. She also implies an ability to curse Gideon. Naarah, due to having no legs, is able to levitate. Since she has no hands, she can also levitate small objectsCatGhost 5 Banana. Relationships Elon A drawing made by Naarah for Elon in CatGhost 3 Window reveals that she considers Elon to be her "bestest best friend". She seems eager to learn new tricks from Elon, and treats her with respect, at one point even saying that she would do anything for herWindow/Transcript . Gideon Just like Elon, Naarah enjoys bothering and annoying Gideon for no apparent reason. In CatGhost 4 Circle, while possessed, she starts rubbing against and kissing Gideon, but acts disgusted by her actions once the possession ends. Bethany According to Bethany in Void 01 (assuming that she is indeed speaking to Naarah as suggested by a Jar Message), Naarah was "as good as family" to Bethany, but said something which may have hurt Bethany (though Beth says that she can forgive Naarah for what she said). What Naarah thinks of Bethany at present is unknown. Fate A purple jar in Banana will give Naarah's birth and death dates as 1636 and 1650 respectively, meaning that she died at the age of 14Banana/Jar messages. Key will say that Naarah, like the other two main characters, somehow "vanished", but is currently "immersed". It is often implied that Naarah drowned by being tied to the chair that can often be seen throughout the episodes and the games. Inputting Naarah's title of "Proselyte" into the Horrible Beast in the game ''Joke'' will reveal a picture of a skeleton and a chair under water. The blue skeleton's words about her being cold and unable to breathe imply that she may still be sentient and aware that she is under water. The events of Tony Crynight's Speedpainting video seem to reaffirm this, as a splash is heard as Naarah is dropped from a chair, and she is then seen as a small figure in a glass of water. As revealed in the ending of ''Window'', prior to their deaths, Naarah willingly helped Elon with something, which involved hurting Naarah in some way. Key also says that Naarah is the key to Gideon's escape from the Dark Forest. Trivia * The definition of Proselyte is as follows: "A person who has converted from one opinion, religion, or party to another." * Naarah appears as both her ghost and skeleton forms on the Cat Ghost Advertisement. * Her name is Hebrew for “girl” or “maiden”. * The light brown part of the clothes on her skeletal version have a few pixels that are a slightly different color (hex number 7A6B5E instead of 7C6B5E). These pixels spell out the letter "E". * The image that leads to the download of Banana at the end of CatGhost 5, when unscrambled, shows Naarah. * One of the playable characters in Unholy Circle appears to be based on Naarah. * Since December 29, the profile image of the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel shows Naarah, with a red X on her forehead. * Naarah's sprite in Window is called "goodgirl" in the game files. Gallery Ghost Form naarah catghost 7.png|Naarah talking to Elon at the end of CatGhost 7. birthday redeyes naarah crop.png|Naarah with glowing eyes in CatGhost 1. naarah argument.png|Naarah in an argument with Gideon in CatGhost 5. naarah laugh.png|Naarah laughing at her and Elon's joke in CatGhost 2. ep5 stick - naarah.png|Naarah levitating a stick to hit Robert D. ep6 naarah.png|Floating through space after entering the portal in CatGhost 6. ep6 telekinesis.png|Naarah telekinetically pulling the egg towards herself in CatGhost 6. naarah possessed crop.png|A possessed Naarah in CatGhost 4. Speedpaint youaresinful.jpg|Naarah being teased by a demonic possession of a drawing in the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video. naarahchair.png|Naarah on the chair in the same video. Speedpaint end.jpg|The end of the video, with a clay figurine of Naarah being dropped into a glass of water. Icon3.jpg|The profile picture of the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel. Human Form (Alive) Ice screenshot 20171005-030039.png|Human Naarah crying at the end of CatGhost 3. naarah looks up.png|Naarah looking up at Elon during the cutscene in Window. window cutscene crop.png|Naarah standing and promising to help Elon at the end of the cutscene in Window. Cg7 anime.jpg|Elon and Naarah at the very end of CatGhost 7. youremember crop.jpg|Elon and Naarah sitting on a cliff in the hidden image revealed by Banana. Dlpic 5 unscramble.png|The unscrambled image that leads to the download of Banana at the end of CatGhost 5. Naarah drawing.png|Naarah's drawing of Elon and Naarah as humans from CatGhost 3. Human Form (Dead) Ice screenshot 20171005-025409.png|Naarah's skeleton in Happybirthday. Naarah skeleton e.png|Ditto, with secret letter highlighted in red. Ice screenshot 20171005-125804.png|The jumpscare image triggered by the word "murder" in Happybirthday. Her hair is also visible here. Screen_Shot_2017-10-07_at_3.16.43_PM.png|A couple of frames before the game starts up in CatGhost 1. Screen_Shot_2017-10-07_at_3.16.49_PM.png|Ditto. Spt proselyte.0.png|The drowned skeleton and chair revealed by entering "Proselyte" into the game Joke. References Category:Characters